His Little Secret
by Midnight.Death.Starfall
Summary: Klaus has a secret. What happens when this little secret walks right into the enemies hands?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! Auntie!" The small child with long wavy blonde hair that reached her waist came running up to the two siblings.

"Estella! No!" Her father's voice rang. The color red was everywhere. Her hands and her father's hands were covered in the thick warm dark red liquid of blood.

"D-daddy?" Estella said in a shaky voice as she held his hand.

"Rebekah, help her!" Her father turned to his sister. She was biting her wrist and held out her bloody arm to the little girl. "Estella, drink." Her father held his sister's arm to her mouth forcing her to drink. She continued to drink until her breathing calmed. The last thing she saw was her grandfather and then the ground.

"NOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena! Help!" Stephen opened the front door with his foot and walked in with a little girl covered in blood. She started coughing.

Elena ran down the stairs. "What is it?" She asked in a worried voice. When she saw the little girl her eyes widened. A little girl in a white dress, her entire body covered in blood. Her arms had ropes wrapped around her. "The ropes take them off of her!"

"I can't Elena, they are covered in vervain." Elena stepped forward and ripped the ropes off. Her skin started to heal with vampire speed. Elena was a little shocked.

"She's a vampire," she whispered. The child's eye drifted over to her. Tears streamed down her face. Elena pulled off the cloth that covered her mouth allowing her to breathe fresh air, but she was still wheezing. A stick was lodged in the side of her neck. Stephen tried to pull it out but it burned his hand. "Covered in vervain," Elena said as she ripped it out. The little girl sucked in a big gulp of air.

Open wounds all over her body had pieces of vervain soaked sticks in them. Once they removed them, they slowly started to heal, liquid vervain still in the wound. Elena called Caroline and asked her to bring over some new clothes for the little girl. Elena had Stephen carry her into a spare room and put her into one of his night shirts, which became a dress, for her to wear. Elena cleaned the little girl up with a wet cloth as she laid in bed unconscious.

"Blood," she murmured in her sleep. Just then Stephen came in with a blood bag. He held it in front of the little girl's nose. Faster than her eyes could see, Elena was watching a little girl drinking the blood like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were wide in desperation as she fed. Stephen and Elena watched as she calmed down and leaned back into the pile of pillows. When she finished, Stephen took the small bag from her. "Thank you," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Hi there little one-"

"I'm older than you pretty boy don't call me little!" She quickly growled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm older than you. I'm an immortal child. My name is Estella."

"Oh okay. Estella, what happened to you?"

"Kol. He happened." She looked down with many different emotions flickering through her eyes.

"Kol? He's an original."

"Yes, well he likes playing games to taunt my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, papa. Kol hates him." She sunk into the blanket and covered her mouth and nose. She talked pretty big but she was still just a kid.

"Where is your father?" Elena asked looking down with pity in her eyes.

"I don't know; with the rest of our family probably, but I don't know where. I was accidentally left behind."

It was silent for a little bit. "Well do you know your dad's name?"

"It's papa," she said.

"No, his first name, like my name is Stephen and this is Elena, and you're Estella."

"Then no, I don't know. He is just papa. That's all I know." She covered her head with the blanket, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. You can stay here, and we can help you find your father." Stephen said with a smile.

"Really?" Stephen nodded with a smile as she popped out of the covers. "Thank you. Um, can I have more?" She said looking at the empty blood bag.

"Alright, We'll be right back. You stay here," Stephen and Elena left. When they came back they found Estella asleep. They both smiled. Elena closed the blinds and shut the door behind her as they left.


End file.
